Dyskusja:Nasze królestwo/Poradnik vs. miecz/@comment-30285098-20170916205448
Przypomniało mi się, że miałam skomentować ten rozdział, więc robię to teraz :3 tak sobie popatrzyłam na zakładkę "bohaterowie" i... ASJDSJDDFFDJDFJDJ BĘDZIE JAREK BĘDZIE JAREK <33333 okej, Asia i Franka to będą zaczepiste szwagierki XD tak bardzo shipuję Sebannę <3 "- Nie potrzebujesz może drobnej pożyczki? - zapytała Agata. - Nie macie problemów w królestwie? Bo jak coś, to mój skarbiec zawsze stoi przed wami otworem! Ahus jedynie pokręcił przecząco głową. Lichwiarka zasmuciła się, bo wiedziała, że z księcia mogłaby zedrzeć ostatni grosz poprzez odsetki." KOCHAM SPOSÓB W JAKI MNIE PRZEDSTAWIŁAŚ, TO TAK BARDZO DO MNIE PASUJE <333 biedny, osaczony Ahus xd I JESZCZE BIEDNIEJSZY GORGONZOLA XD "Franciszka przyszła raz na obiad. No i została, bo nie chciało jej się wracać. A Joanna przyszła do mnie jak miała koszmar w nocy, no i też została. Jakoś nie mam serca ich wyrzucić." okej, ten cytat definitywnie wygrał wszystko "Voldemort przyglądała się temu wszystkiemu z niezadowoleniem." KUŹWA NIE, TYLKO NIE TEN PIERDZIOCH "- Coś ty taki wystraszony? - zapytał król, uśmiechając się ironicznie. - Znajdź sobie może jakąś białogłową. Królowa ma siostry. - O, serio? Gdzie one są? - w odpowiedzi Gargamel skinął głową w stronę księżnych. - O nie." O tak. A swoją drogę, w sumie... to nie jest taki zły pomysł, może skoro Asia jest już z Sebą, a Paula z Gilgameszem, to może by tak Frankę z Ahusem sparować? XD "- Tak. Nasz najmłodszy brat pełni rolę regenta. Może kojarzysz? Generator Frajdy. - A, kojarzę. Ciekawe ma imię. - Po dziadku." Bartek <3 A imię bardzo, bardzo, bardzo ciekaweee OMG, KRÓLESTWO Z BIEDRONKĄ W GODLE... CZYŻBY WSPÓŁPRACA Z KRÓLESTWEM MIRACULUM? :O "- Twoja dziewczyna ssie. - powiedziała w końcu. - Tak, wiem." XDDDDDDDDD Fanficki Voldka... z pewnością arcydzieła literatury "Również i Zbyszko i Danusia pozostawali dalekim wzorem." Yaaay, jeden z moich ukochanych shipów <3 Biedni rycerze Gilgamesza, Seba ty niedobry, ty :< AGACIA POGROMCZYNI RYCERZY <3 "Jeżeli potrzebujesz rad, to nie musisz prosić obcych autorów, którzy swoją drogą nie mają zbyt dobrej opinii. Wystarczy, że przyjdziesz do mnie." uuuu, w sumie mając tyle crushów mogłabym być w tej kwestii dobrą nauczycielką ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) "- Czemu musimy ciągle mówić o mnie?! - U mnie nie dzieje się nic ciekawego." najprawdziwsza prawda xd "Po tych słowach, jak na zawołanie, ze schodów zszedł niski, otyły mężczyzna o siwych włosach. Ubrany był w królewskie szaty, które wyglądały, jakby zakładane były w pośpiechu." OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG JAREKJAREKJAREK *o*... i, chwila, chwila, to Jarek jest otyły? :o a, w sumie jest, brzuszek to on ma XD nie wiedzieć czemu zawsze myślałam, że jest szczupły, pewnie przez jego twarz, bo ją ma taką chudą :D "- Do zobaczenia następnym razem Agaciu! - wysłał jej pocałunek, po czym chwiejnym krokiem wyszedł." AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW <3 "- Nie, to tylko chwilowy romans. Jestem wierna Salvadorowi." W sumie to w rankingu crushy Jarek jest na pierwszym miejscu, Salvadorek na trzecim (bo jeszcze Giertych), ale wiem, to inne uniwersum xd "- Harem to trochę inna sprawa. Mam kilkunastu facetów, którzy wiedzą, że są jednymi z wielu i nie przeszkadza im to. Poza tym, co ja poradzę, że politycy mnie uwielbiają?" JA TEŻ TAK CHCĘ W RZECZYWISTOŚCI ;((((( OO, PATI JAK WIDAĆ ZOSTAŁ NAKRYTY XD "A najciekawsze w tym wszystkim było to, że zielonowłosa wcale nie była królową. " uuuu, co to będzie, co to będzie ROZDZIAŁ JAK ZWYKLE 10/10, A PRZEZ WSTAWKĘ O JARKU NAWET 11/10, CZEKAM NA NEXTA :*